Extremity fractures of a calcaneus or other bone may be reduced percutaneously using Inflatable Bone Tamps (IBTs). While effective, IBTs are typically designed for the spine and the lifting of vertebral bodies. The inflation profiles of these balloons are most effective at lifting flat surfaces. However, calcaneus fractures typically occur on the superior, anterior portion of the bone, which normally has an angled orientation. What is needed is an IBT having features that can be used more easily with calcaneus fractures. Such IBT's are provided herein.